The Mysterious Bad Boy
by Marsh Poof
Summary: It's senior year and mysterious bad-boy Austin Moon shows up and catches Ally's attention. Ally wants to know about him, she wants to know his past before he came here. Will Austin open up to her? Will he tell her why he is the way he is now or will he continuously tease her, keeping his past safe and untold? And it all starts with one glance in the hallway.


**First story so be easy please!**

**Austin and Ally have always had a soft spot for me and I've obviously read fanfic about them, but it's always kinda rushed so I want to make my own version of an Auslly story but let me tell you that my version won't be exactly the same like some do. Enjoy!**

I never thought my senior year was going to be like this. Meeting a mysterious guy with an untold past, befriending him then getting your heart crushed by him. Should've seen that one coming. But let's focus on what's happening now.

"Ally wait hear me out!" someone calls out.

"There's nothing to say Austin" I fire back pain written all over my face.

"No wait, it's not what it looks like, me and Molly aren't like that!" Austin protests standing in front me, blocking my every possible to escape.

"Why should I care, I'm not gonna cry over something like this Austin" I start. "And that's that"

"Ally I-I-I'm-"he starts before he's cut off by me.

"You're what? I don't want to hear it. You manipulated a girl's heart then you left her for another one. You did well and you got what you wanted, now you don't need me and I definitely don't need you" I say walking away leaving Austin to stand all by himself.

"Al-Ally" I hear him choke out before I'm completely gone.

Are you confused? Yeah I was too, but let's go to the start where this all started.

I'm Allyson Marie Dawson, but call me Ally. Never call me Allyson.

Senior year. I never thought this year would ever come. My last year at Marino High before I set off chasing my dreams. I had everything planned out. That was until I met the Moons and my whole senior year changed. But I'm the one who is really to blame. After all I am nosy girl. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to know his past before he came here to Miami. I wanted to know everything. And I fell in too deep.

"Allyson get up it's the first day of school!" my mother shouted at me. I grunted and I sauntered to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. I had a quick shower and put on dark blue jeans and a white tank top with white flats. I grabbed my bag and my jean jacket and made my way downstairs.

"Mornin' Mom, Dad" I greeted my parents.

"Morning honey" my father responded not looking up from his newspaper.

"Aren't you excited?" my mom exclaims placing her hands on her shoulder. "Your senior year! Soon you'll go off to college and find a man and- oh my goodness!" she starts crying. Dad stands up from his chair and wraps in a warm hug repeating 'I know, I know'.

"Don't worry mum that's still a long way off but one day- shoot I'm late to school!" I screech. "Bye Dad take care of Mom!" I shout before getting out of my house and running to school.

I reached to school and luckily I still had 10 minutes before the first bell. I walked to my locker where Trish and Dez were. The two have been my best friends since Kindergarten. Without them I don't know where I would be.

"Hey guys" I wave to the two as I got closer to them.

"Ally!" they both say simultaneously. They both turn to each other and begin bickering.

"Stop copying me doof!"

"It's not my fault we both said at the same time" and it went on. Whilst all that fighting, a certain guy caught my attention, not too far away from us in the hallway. Not love interest if that's what you think, but he was… mysterious in a way. He didn't wear any emotion on his face, but he just had that look. He turned and our eyes locked within each other for a split second before he walked away, getting further away from me. Who was that guy?

The bell rings and I disappear to class with Trish because we have first period together. We get to class and we take our seats, not minutes before the teacher starts class.

"Class we have a new student" our English teacher starts. "Welcome Austin Moon!". Then the same guy I saw in the hallways comes in. Let's not lie, but this guy is very handsome. He has messy blond hair with very 'bad boy' clothes and a mysterious, yet close aura. He had the same look, he had in the hallways. Why? I'm just too nosy.

"You can sit next to Ally Dawson" he points to me and I raise my hand to let him know who I am. I swear I could've seen a small look of surprise on his face before he sat down next to me, but it quickly faded away.

A few lessons passed and it was finally lunch time. Walking down the corridor, I suddenly trip on my own shoe. I shut my eyes and wait for the floor to connect with my face but it never came.

"Wow you're short" a voice mutters lowly, but it's loud enough for me to hear. I turn my heel to face him rage fuming and I see Austin.

"Excuse me for being short, but I can't help it Mr.6Foot!" I scream back at him, crossing my arms.

"Whatever shorty-girl" he says walking off. Ugggh! Such annoying guy! I can't help it if I'm only 5'4! Talk about embarrassing.

"I'm home!" I should loud enough for my parents to hear.

"Ooh goodie!" my mom says coming to me. "Go change and put on something else, we're having guests over to dinner!"

"Who?" I ask questioning my mom's excitement.

"Mimi Moon and her son, they just moved next door!" she shouts jumping up and down. Wait Moon? That means… Uh-oh! I only nod to my mom before going up the stairs only going 2 steps at a time. I changed into white jeans, white-pink striped top and pink wedges.

"Ally, come downstairs, the Moons are here!"

I sighed a little but then made my way downstairs to the dining room. A woman about my mom's age was there with Austin next to her. She had blond hair up to her shoulders and she looked exactly like Austin. They could be twins if her mom wasn't older than him.

"Hi" I say sticking out her arm out to shake.

"Hi you must be Allyson –holy moly you're so beautiful!" she says taking my hand and shaking it. I blush slightly and I thank her.

"Say hi Austin" Mimi urges her son. Austin hangs his head for a second before saying 'Hi'. Her mum hits him behind the head and laughs slightly. We sit all around the table, with Austin next to me and soon my mom brings in the food and we start eating.

It hasn't been half an hour but I'm already dreading this dinner. God know what the adults are talking about but I sure find it boring. I think Austin feels the same way because he had a bored expression on his face, but then again how can we tell?

"I think I'm going to go out to the porch" I say standing up. "Austin do you want to come?" I ask him and he knows I just saved him.

"Yeah sure" he says following me out into the porch outside. We sit down in a comfortable silence, but then he pipes up.

"Thanks for saving me back there"

"No prob, parents are always like that…" I reply smiling. Then, silence again.

"Tell me about yourself Austin". He smirks

"Oh so you want to know about me? I thought that incident at lunch would mean you wouldn't want to talk to me?"

"I'm willing to forgive and forget" I reply in an airy voice.

"Oh are you now?" he asks challenging my patience.

"Yeah so let's talk, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, you?" smirk still on his face.

"Seventeen" I reply looking up at the night sky.

"Austin, it's time to go home!" Mimi shouts so that we can hear. We both stand up and I walk him to the front door.

"See you soon?" I ask.

"Oh, you wanna see me again, we can meet at the janitor's closet and-"he starts smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh god, not in that way!" I gasp backing away, blushing like mad.

"You're very easy to tease shorty" he smirks before leaving, closing the door. I exhale before sliding down, my back against the door.

Well that was one heck of a first day of school.

**Did you guys like it? Hope so. Please leave reviews because I would really appreciate that.**

**Thank you for the people that are giving this story a chance!**

**Bye!**


End file.
